Histoires pas toujours noires
by Hysope
Summary: Recueil d'O.S. sur les Black. OS 1: Quand Bellatrix rencontre Voldemort. OS 2: Le second fils. OS 3: Quand Andromeda retrouve Ted. OS 4 et 5: divers Black
1. Quel Jeu du sort, ma Belle!

Titre: Quel Jeu du sort, ma Belle!

Auteur: Hysope ou Jinie selon les sites.

Disclamer: Je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas anglaise, je ne m'appelle pas Joanne K. Rowling et donc ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartienne, même pas Earl Rosier, à qui j'ai juste donné un prénom.

Résumé: Certaines rencontres nous marquent et peuvent changer le cours de notre vie. Bellatrix l'ignorait, jusqu'à ce jour, l'hiver de ses sept ans. Quand, entourée de ceux qui se nommaient les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, elle rencontra pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir son maître à penser, celui qu'on allait connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Enfant, Bellatrix écoutait aux portes. Bien entendu, les rares fois où elle était surprise la main dans le sac, sa nourrice la punissait. Mais, tandis que la femme la sermonnait, hurlait, la battait même parfois, là où d'autres auraient pleuré, supplié pour que la punition soit moins cruelle, elle restait droite, le menton relevé et avec dans ses yeux gris une sorte de défi. Provocante, désobéissante, en totale opposition avec ses jeunes soeurs, mais aussi royale, tel était Bellatrix, la favorite de son père.

Ce soir-là, Bellatrix, dans sa belle robe de chambre rouge sombre, avait l'oreille collée à la porte en acajou du bureau de son père. Peu de temps auparavant, elle avait entendu Mipsy, l'elfe de maison, ouvrir à quelqu'un. Bellatrix, qui était censée dormir, avait descendu en catimini l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle avait entrevu son oncle préféré qui discutait avec son père.

Earl Rosier était beau, autant que sa soeur,à qui il ressemblait énormément, et de qui Bellatrix avait héritée la silhouette et les traits. Mais Earl et Druella était blonds, couleur de blé, et possédaient des yeux d'une nuance semblable à l'océan, tandis que Bellatrix avait les cheveux noirs et les les yeux gris, si typique des Black.

Earl et Cygnus se dirigeaient donc vers le bureau de celui-ci. Ils semblaient enthousiasmes, parlaient avec animation. Leurs yeux brillaient et leurs sourires paraissaient plus sincères que d'habitude. Bellatrix les suivit, envahie, rongée qu'elle était par la curiosité. Que leur arrivaient-ils?

Elle savait que son oncle faisait parti d'une organisation secrète, Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, auxquels son père sympathisaient, et leur chef allait devenir professeur à Poudlard, où il pourrait recruter des jeunes. A cette occasion, ce chef avait proposer qu'ils réunissent les grands familles sympathisantes à une réception. Il avait chargé Earl de la préparer et celui-ci venait demander de l'aide à son beau-frère. Cygnus, bien sûr, accepta, car il pourrait enfin rencontrer le chef.

Quelques semaines plus tard, au solstice d'hiver, était invité au Manoir Black le gratin de la société sorcière, tous les pro-sang-pur. Bellatrix étrennait une nouvelle robe blanche ornée d'un large ruban vert. Il fut bientôt l'heure de débuter le dîner. Bellatrix se dirigea avec les autres enfants vers leur table, qui était séparée de celle des adultes. Après le repas, ils allèrent jouer dans le jardin.

Bellatrix avait l'habitude de mener les autres. Elle était le chef, même les plus vieux le reconnaissaient. Ils jouaient depuis longtemps quand elle remarqua un homme qui les observait. Il devait être beau, avant. Il était brun, mince et grand. Sa peau qui semblait avoir fondu, comme de la cire, était pâle. Son visage était émacié et ses yeux brillaient d'un sombre éclat rouge.

Bellatrix fut fascinée par cet homme. Malgré tout son courage, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Elle sentit que cet homme devait être respecté, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fit comme tout les autres.

L'homme la fixa et elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas honte, pourtant. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, ordre auquel elle obéit. Quand elle se retrouve face à lui, elle redevient l'enfant qu'elle est censée être. Elle n'a que sept ans même si tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier. Il lui soulève le menton avec ses longs doigts d'aristocrate et lui dit: "Tu es trop grande pour ces jeux d'enfants, Bellatrix. Suis moi." Sa voix est froide, aigue mais séductrice. Et Bellatrix fit ce qu'il lui dit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception, où étaient restés tous les adultes. L'homme se dirigea vers le maître des lieux.

"Mon cher Cygnus, lui lança-t-il, votre fille est très bien élevée, je vous en félicite.

-Merci, Maître, balbutia Cygnus

-Merci, My Lord, renchérit-elle."

Le Lord prit sa baguette magique et se jeta un _sonorus. _Il commença à discourir, et tout les invités se turent. Sa voix les envoûta. Il leur parla de la pureté de leur sang qu'il fallait conserver, de la société sorcière qui serait envahie, rongée, corrompue par les nés -moldus, ou, pour reprendre ses termes, les sang-de-bourbe. Et toute la haute société sorcière, tout ces sang-pur, buvaient les paroles de ce sang-mêlé.

Bellatrix, noyée dans la foule, sentit le regard de cet homme posé sur elle et comprit que son destin était de le suivre, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Elle avait eu dix-sept ans cette année. Le jour de son anniversaire, ses parents avaient donné une grande fête en son honneur. Durant cette réception, elle avait dû supporter ses soupirants, leur sourire gentiment. Elle savait qu'elle devrait épouser l'un d'entre eux, mais seuls certains, comme Lestrange trouvait grâce à ses yeux. En effet, il allait aussi recevoir la Marque ce soir, le soir de Yule. Elle attendait le crépuscule avec impatience, car, dix après l'avoir rencontré une première fois, elle allait enfin le revoir.

Elle ne savait pas que au bout de ce chemin, elle ne trouverait que la mort.


	2. le second fils

**Titre**: Le second fils

**Disclamer: **Tout et à JKR, notre grande Déesse, et je ne me fais pas un rond là dessus, je vous le jure!

**Note**: Ce OS est en fait le développement de 3 drabbles déjà postés sur hp_100_mots. Je vous conseille d'écouter My Generation de The Who en lisant.

* * *

-Tu sais, Sirius, je suis content de n'être que le second fils. Mère et Père s'occupe moins de moi, c'est vrai, mais j'ai Kreattur, et une liberté que tu n'auras jamais. En plus, je sais déjà ce que je veux en faire, de cette liberté.

Les deux enfants étaient allongés dans l'herbe, derrière le jardin de senteur de leur mère. Ils avaient une journée de congé, ce jour–là, et ils profitaient d'un jour sans protocole et sans cours de bonne manière pour s'enivrer des odeurs de lavande, de thym et de toutes les autres plantes du jardin. Sirius sourit tristement et demanda :

-Que veux-tu faire de cette liberté Petit Frère ? De cette liberté dont je dois me contenter de rêver ?

-Je voyagerais tout l'hiver, pour apprendre tout ce qui est connu de la botanique. Je reviendrais au printemps et en été pour t'aider à satisfaire tes obligations sociales. Je me marierais sûrement, mais avec une fille gentille qui aimera elle aussi la nature et les voyages. On sera heureux ensemble, et tout ira bien.

Sirius ne répondit pas et continua à sourire en regardant le ciel. Une unique larme coula de son œil droit. Regulus le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Pleurer n'est pas digne de l'Héritier des Black, d'après mère. Sirius lui montra un nuage et lui raconta que c'était un dragon. Regulus se mit à rêver et avec les mots de Sirius, les nuages se firent fiers serpents, vielle sorcière sur son balai, horloge de grand-père et lion courageux. Regulus s'endormit, bercé par la voix de son frère. Son sommeil fut sans rêves. Sirius sourit. Regulus pouvait se permettre de rester un enfant. Pas lui.

* * *

Père n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux. Il n'était pas un très bon père et les laissait se débrouiller seuls. Il préférait ses étoiles à ses enfants et ceux-ci s'étaient habitués. Quant à Mère, toujours très prise par ses obligations sociales, elle avait un intérêt plus vif pour Sirius et son rang d'Héritier. A Regulus, elle n'avait appris que les manières que son nom l'obligeait à avoir. Regulus souffrait de cette préférence qu'elle donnait à son aîné, tout en comprenant à quel point elle était dure avec Sirius.

Mais il mourrai pour un signe d'amour de sa part !

* * *

Sirius était revenu changé de Poudlard. Il était toujours aussi droit, aussi fier mais sa gentillesse avait maintenant un côté condescendant. C'était un grand, plus encore que quand il avait été présenté pour la première fois à la société des Hautes Familles, cette sorte de société secrète à l'intérieur même des familles de sang-purs auquel leur nom leur donnait accès. Regulus, lui avait du rester dans la nurserie avec Kreattur. Il n'avait pas sept ans, lui. Mais pire encore avait été la confirmation de Sirius au rang d'Héritier, ce qui faisait de lui Lord Black alors qu'il n'était que Lord Regulus. Cette cérémonie, jamais il ne la vivrait.

Mais son plus grand changement venait de ce qu'il ramenait dans ses valises. Regulus découvrit alors que son frère avait raison sur certaines choses à propos des moldus. Leur musique était super. A chaque absence de leur mère, retentissait dans la maison The Who, The Beatles, The Clash et d'autres groupes. Père fermait les yeux sur ces manquements au décorum.

* * *

_Regulus,_

_Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai…_

Regulus froissa la lettre, plein de colère. Traître, sale traître, pensa-t-il. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il essaie de les retenir. Malgré tous les efforts de Kreattur, le jeune maître ne se calma pas, et jeta la lettre de son frère dans les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Frère maudit, songea-t-il, qui lui abandonne toutes les responsabilités, alors qu'ils ont toujours sût qu'il n'a jamais été fait pour cette charge. Celle d'Héritier des Black. Regulus sortit de sa chambre à l'appel de sa mère et dans la cheminée, deux lettres finissent de se consumer :

_Petit Frère,_

_Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai été reparti à Gryffondor ! Je suis dans la même chambre que trois garçons qui ont l'air très sympas : Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow ! _

_ Je suis heureux, et j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois de ma vie. Présente mes excuses à Mère et Père, je t'en prie. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je sois à Serpentard, comme tous les autres Black, mais le Choixpeau a rempli son office !_

_Je t'embrasse Petit Frère._

_Sirius._

_Regulus,_

_Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai quitté la maison. Je n'en peux plus des courbettes, des masques et des sourires froids que tout le monde me présente, sous prétexte que je suis l'Héritier des Black. J'en ai marre des idées racistes de Bella, du mariage de Cissy, des murmures sur Dromeda, ses choix et son époux, de tes regards méchants… J'en ai assez._

_Excuse-moi Petit Frère de te laisser cette charge dont tu ne veux pas. Je crois que tu comprends pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Tu sauras toujours où me trouver._

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Sirius._

Wallburga était prête à sortir. Son visage était fermé, pourtant, Regulus y décela des larmes. Elle portait une cape noire, très simple. Il comprit qu'elle partait à la recherche, à la poursuite de son frère.

-Ton père est prévenu, murmura-t-elle, mais il est obligé de rester au Ministère. Cygnus va m'aider. Toi, reste-là, et ne dis à personne que Sirius est parti. Si quelqu'un me demande, je suis chez mon frère. Druella me fournira un alibi. Nous arriverons peut-être à garder cette indignité secrète.

Regulus acquiesça en silence. Il savait, lui, où était son frère. Pourtant il ne dit rien, dernière loyauté à ce frère perdu. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et laissa The Who remplir la pièce de leur musique. C'était le groupe favori de Sirius. Mère ne dit rien cette fois-ci, comme Père se tut lorsque qu'elle brûla d'un coup de baguette déterminé le nom de Sirius de l'arbre généalogique.

* * *

Etre le second fils lui avait toujours suffit. Il n'enviait pas le rôle d'Héritier des Black « Toujours Pur ». Le rôle de Sirius. Regulus avait déjà préparé sa vie. Une vie de voyage, où il pourrait vivre sa passion pour la botanique pendant l'hiver pluvieux, et remplir ses obligations sociales durant le printemps et l'été, plus cléments. Il avait tout prévu, sauf que son frère soit déshérité. De second fils à la vie tranquille, il devint l'Héritier. Et il se rendit compte que, au contraire de Sirius, il n'était pas fait pour cette charge. Il n'était pas assez bien pour ça.

C'est à cette époque aussi, que Bellatrix lui avait fait découvrir celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, à la demande de Wallburga. Petit à petit, à la fois pour satisfaire sa mère et par pure fascination morbide, il commença à collectionner les articles qui parlaient de celui dont sa cousine parlait avec de l'adoration dans la voix. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il se mit à traîner avec un certain groupe de Serpentard. Jusqu'au jour où il s'agenouilla devant Lui, et reçu Sa marque, comme un cadenas fermant la chaîne qui attache son destin à celui du Maître.

Ce n'est que quand il tenu cette femme, cette moldue, au bout de sa baguette, quand elle le fixa de ses yeux vides d'espoir, qui attendait la mort comme on attend un ami, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez fou, pour tuer quelqu'un. Sa cousine dût finir le travail, et après, elle le regarda toujours avec la même déception et le même dégoût que son frère ressentait pour lui. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le récit de Kreattur, qu'il pensa pouvoir peser dans la balance de cette guerre. S'il en faisait assez, cette fois-ci.

My Generation résonnait dans sa tête quand il entra dans la grotte. _I hope I die before I get old _chantonna-t-il en buvant la première coupe.


	3. Mais la passion leur donne la force , et

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
**Titre:** Mais la passion leur donne la force , et le temps l'occasion  
**Personnages/Couples:** Andromeda/Ted  
**Rating: **K  
**Défis:** Accident, Mépris, Imprévu  
**Nombre de mots:** 3x100mots  
**Note de l'auteur: **Le titre est un vers de Romeo et Juliette, parce que j'associe l'histoire de Ted et d'Andromeda à la leur**.**

* * *

**Accident**

Ted se reposait, heureux d'enfin d'être en vacances. Dans un mois, il reprendra ses études à Sainte Mangouste, mais pour le moment il profitait du soleil, et des glaces de son ami Florian. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il reconnu la femme qui traversait la rue en courant. La fière Andromeda Black. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus l'air très fière, étalée dans la rue après sa chute, sa robe d'hiver noire étalée autour d'elle, étrange en été, et la jambe tordue de manière bizarre, pleine de bleus. Ted s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Elle murmura faiblement :

- Pas à Sainte Mangouste, s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Mépris.**

Andromeda se réveilla dans le studio de Ted, une attelle à sa jambe, ses bleus disparus. Avisant son sauveur, une expression de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sang-de-bourbe, et être à sa merci ne lui plaisait pas.

- Continue à me regarder comme ça, et je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste, murmura Ted.

Andromeda perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait et ne répondit même pas. Le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Ted soupira. De toute façons, entre eux, il ne pourrait jamais y avoir que du mépris. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

* * *

**Imprévu**

Cela faisait déjà trois mois, pourtant Ted ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il ne fut pas totalement surpris de la voir ce soir là endormie sur son paillasson. Sans un mot, il la réveilla et ouvrit la porte. Sans un mot, elle entra, s'assit dans le canapé. Ted lui apporta un oreiller et une couverture avec son repas, puis alla dormir après avoir mangé, heureux sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il fut vraiment surpris quand elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et encore plus quand il répondit à son baiser. C'était le vrai bonheur


	4. Black's cooking

Drabbles déjà publiés sur hp-100-mots, sur différents Black

* * *

**Citron au miel**

Marius avait tout d'un Black. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux gris, la peau pale, la stature et les traits fins. Il connaissait le protocole sur le bout des doigts, n'élevait jamais la vois et, du haut de ses dix ans, faisait preuve d'une intelligence peu commune.

Marius avait tout d'un Black, sauf les pouvoirs. Aucune magie dans cet enfant, juste la souffrance dans ses yeux et la déception dans ceux de ses parents.

Marius avait tout d'un Black, mais un Black ne pouvait être Cracmol. Il passa la main dans les cheveux bruns de Dorea avant d'être envoyé côté moldu.

**Trois Chocolats**

Arcturus se demandait, du haut de son cadre, ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans les choix de ses filles. Toutes trois avaient donné naissance à des lignées de pourfendeurs de la magie noire, splendide amante. Le fils de Callidora était devenu Auror, et le jeune Frank suivait les traces de son père. L'aîné de Charis s'opposait radicalement aux Chevaliers Walpurgis, qui émergeaient sous la houlette du descendant de Serpentard. Quant aux enfants de sa puînée… Et bien, ces Weasley semblaient être seuls à tenir leurs promesses et Cedrella et son esprit de contestation leur avait donné beaucoup de rouquins.

**Tarte à la fraise**

Cassiopeia et Callidora avaient le même age, les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Elles étaient belles, à la fois semblables et différentes. Grandes, elles portaient des regards dissemblables sur le monde. Celui de Callidora était rieur, tandis que Cassiopeia souriait rarement. Les cheveux bruns de Callidora se parait de reflets blonds, tandis que ceux de sa cousine tiraient vers le roux. Cassiopeia jalousait d'ailleurs un peu la plus blonde des Black, toujours prête à jouer de son charme, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigt pour mieux entortiller les hommes. Callidora attrapa Harfang Londubat. Cassiopeia resta célibataire. Ceci expliquait cela.

**Crêpes à la confiture**

Pollux n'avait jamais eût de Castor. Son frère n'existait plus et il n'avait jamais été proche de ses sœurs. Il passait son temps avec son père, l'écoutant lui raconter l'histoire de chacun des artefacts magiques qui peuplaient son bureau, et leur lien avec leur famille.

Une fois lui-même père, il eut le désespoir de voir que ses deux fils rêvaient bien plus de voyages. Il se tourna alors vers Wallburga, sa seule fille, silencieuse et sérieuse. Elle devint vite sa favorite, et, comme son père avant lui, il eût le plaisir de se perdre dans l'histoire devant un auditeur attentif.

**Gâteau des Anges**

Charlus n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais il avait un charme certain. Ses cheveux décoiffés semblaient appeler les mains de Dorea. Et puis ce n'était pas seulement physique. Il lui parlait avec douceur mais respectait son intelligence, dont il était aussi fortement pourvu. Son ouverture d'esprit permettait à Dorea de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, d'expérimenter de nouvelles idées. Peu de temps après leur mariage, alors qu'elle se perdait encore à Godric's Hollow, il la fit entrer dans la cuisine où il lui montra un autre de ses talents. Son gâteau des Anges était délicieux. Dorea comprit alors qu'elle aimait son mari.

**Cookie au piment**

Charis soupira en regardant les flammes. Cet elfe de maison était un incapable qui ne savait même pas allumer un feu correct. Elle agita machinalement sa baguette pour réchauffer un peu la sieste avant d'appeler avec mécontentement l'elfe. Sa voix, rendue tenue et rauque par sa grippe, suffit à faire apparaître la créature. Caspar avait dû lui envoyer en espérant que le serviteur inutile rejoindrait les têtes de tante Elladora. Son fiancé serait très mécontent si ce n'était pas le cas. Une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, pensa Charis en s'enfonçant une peu plus dans son lit.

**Rose des vents**

Cedrella finit de mettre les épingles qui retenait son chignon parfait. Son miroir lui renvoya quelques compliments choisis. Elle était prête pour sortir choisir de nouvelles plantes chez le botaniste. Son jardin de soins était en bonne voie. Elle ne laissait jamais les elfes s'en occuper et elle restait indifférente aux taches de terre qu'apportait sa passion. Callidora lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois son manque de tenue, mais elle s'était vue opposer un silence buté. Père et Mère avait accepté son étrange passion. Elle n'était que la deuxième fille de la branche cadette. Cela lui laissait plus de liberté.

Elle était belle et d'une grande intelligence, pourtant, malgré son goût étrange et son obstination. Une vraie Black dans son maintien, dans ses manières. Cedrella faisait pourtant abstraction des idées de sa famille quand sa passion était en jeu. Elle devenait alors indifférente au sang et aux idéaux de son interlocuteur. C'est ainsi que Septimus Weasley, propriétaire et vendeur de la nouvelle herboristerie du Chemin de Traverse, avait pu partager ses connaissances sur la botanique moldue avec elle. Discussions qui s'étaient transformées en autant de rendez-vous dans ce havre de paix qu'était la boutique. Pour le bonheur des deux botanistes.

**Panier de cerises**

Callidora fit tourner sa nouvelle robe en un éclat de rire. Charis frappait des mains et Cassiopeia, Cedrella et Dorea partageaient l'euphorie ambiante. Irma et la mère de la future mariée étaient plus calmes, mais un sourire courbait leurs lèvres. A la lumière du soleil, Callidora était encore plus belle qu'à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. C'était sa journée, aujourd'hui. Un journée de joie, où le soleil était au rendez-vous dans le ciel sans nuage. Sur la coiffeuse de sa chambre de jeune fille, un panier de cerises à moitié vide, cadeau de son fiancé, côtoyait le bouquet.

**Cheese-cake**

Les Crabbe n'étaient pas très connus pour leur intelligence. Ni pour leur beauté. Irma arrivait à peu près à sortir son épingle de ce jeu. Son intelligence moyenne était compensé par sa discrétion et ses bonnes manières. Quant à son aspect, ses traits étaient trop épais et elle avait tendance à l'embonpoint, mais elle avait un belle bouche, petite et rouge, et des grands yeux de biches d'un joli gris. Pollux se tourna vers elle parce qu'ils se supportaient et devaient tout les deux se marier avant l'an prochain. Irma accepta sa demande avec indifférence. Lui ou un autre, franchement…

**Crème à la vanille**

Caspar Croupton haïssait le blanc. De son avis, tout sauf humble, comme disait Miss Charis, ce n'était pas une couleur. Sa fiancée, moqueuse, avait tendance à dire qu'il ne l'avait choisi qu'à cause de son nom, ce qui techniquement, n'était pas faux. Ce dégout d'une teinte n'était qu'un détail de son caractère mais Charis, dont toute la bonne société sorcière du Royaume-Uni connaissait le sens de l'humour pour en avoir été un jour victime, ne l'avait pourtant pas oublié.  
Au point de briser certaines traditions et de faire s'agiter les mauvaises langues en préférant au blanc de rigueur une robe crème.

**Jour de jeun**

Il ne restait plus rien de Cedrella. Les étagères, qui auparavant croulaient sous les plantes en pot et les livres de botanique, étaient maintenant vides. Le lit était fait et un des nombreux elfe de la maison avait balayé et ciré minutieusement le parquet. Lysandra jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre de sa deuxième fille avant de refermer la porte. Arcturus posa sa main sur son bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui, les lèvres serrées, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle ne pleura pas. Cedrella avait fait son choix. Elle aussi. La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black.

**Sorbet champagne**

Wallburga était de ces femmes qu'on ne peut ignorer. Elle avait assez de charisme pour remplir le Manoir et les autres biens immobiliers Black, ce qui compensait son nez, peut-être un peu trop aquilin. De plus, les rares qui se laissait aller à l'énerver le payait. Cher. Orion n'avait pas voulu croire ses petits cousins, protégé, qu'il se pensait, pas son titre d'Héritier. Ils avaient pourtant tenté de l'empêcher de s'asseoir à côté de leur aînée au solstice d'hiver. En vain. Peu de temps après, sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, Orion fut fiancé à Wallburga. Elle souriait. Orion frémit.


	5. Black's cooking rating M

**Titre :** Macaron au café  
**Personnages :** **Arcturus II, Lycoris, Regulus I et Melania McMillan, maintenant Black****  
Défi :** indifférence  
**Rating :** M (de par les termes abordés) (séparé de Black's cooking à cause du rating)  
**Nombre de mots :** 100x 4  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ont été créés par JK Rowling

Melania ne se plaignait pas de l'interruption des visites de son mari. Sa grossesse lui apportait ce soulagement. Mais cela ne lui permettait pas d'accepter cette vision. Arcturus se répandait dans le corps de son frère, dans un érotisme qui rappelait cruellement à Melania que son mari était beau, quand il jouissait.

Lycoris, pieds nus malgré le froid de la nuit, et cheveux lâchés, passa devant elle en la regardant à peine. Elle entra dans la chambre débauchée, fit tomber sa robe. Deux paires de bras l'attirèrent vers le lit qui l'avala dans un mélange de rires et de pleurs.

Melania s'affala dans le couloir, des larmes de rage coulant librement sur ses joues. Cette indifférence affichée était un raffinement dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle n'avait été acceptée qu'à contrecœur chez les Toujours Pur Black et la situation lui avait souvent donné envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et voila qu'ils ajoutaient l'inceste, se moquant qu'elle soit témoin, l'enferrant avec eux dans ce cercle de mensonge. Elle s'endormit. Elle ne vit pas Regulus sortir de la chambre de son frère, soutenu par Lycoris. Demain matin, la mascarade recommencerait. Il leur faudrait cacher leurs bleus, leurs griffures, leurs sourires malheureux.

La naissance de sa fille fut pour Melania un coup au cœur. Elle aurait préféré donner à cette famille pour laquelle elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée l'héritier qu'ils demandaient. Alors Arcturus n'aurait plus à venir dans sa chambre, tentant de la féconder avec indifférence tout en pensant à d'autres paires de bras, plus doux, plus ouverts, à d'autres visages, où il voyait son reflet se mêler avec des traits aimés. Ses bras qu'il ne pourrait plus rejoindre tant qu'il n'aurait pas de fils, son père lui ayant fait savoir, alors qu'il se montrait totalement indifférent à l'inceste de ses enfants.

Regulus était mort. Suicide. Arcturus s'était montré aussi indifférent, froid qu'à l'enterrement de son oncle homonyme, quand on lui avait annoncé. Lycoris, la vielle fille, n'avait rien dit mais les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Melania esquissa un sourire ravi face à autant de mauvaise foi. Orion lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Son sourire s'agrandit, porteur d'une joie mauvaise qui ne s'affichait normalement pas dans une famille en deuil. Sa joie fut visible sans qu'elle fasse attention au reproche qu'elle s'attirait. L'humiliation que lui avait fait subir cette fratrie incestueuse était vengée. Sa fausse indifférence n'avait plus de raison d'être.


End file.
